


Almost Like a Dream

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Dreamsharing, F/M, Fade Dreams, Fade Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Некоторые сны реальнее прочих.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 3





	Almost Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8935489)

Ладонь тёплая.

Греет живот, растирает рёбра, защищает от прохлады воздуха грудь. Щипает. Нежно гладит. Снова щипает. Снова растирает рёбра, снова греет живот и — не только.

 _«Мы можем сделать это и здесь»,_ — её слова, её игривое настроение, её первый шаг. И его реакция.

Сухие губы.

Дразнят по шее, опадают на ключицы. Жадные. Жаркие. Неожиданно влажные на плече и ещё более напористые.

 _«Здесь нам никто не помешает»,_ — его размеренное согласие, его спокойная улыбка, его прямой взгляд, будто речь о чём-то земном и обыденном.

Земное и обыденное пульсирует жаром, требует, требует внимания. Внимания его пальцев, например. Внимания его… безраздельного.

Дыхания не хватает. Хочется вдохнуть больше воздуха, но некуда — лёгкие застывают в напряжении. Судорога выгибает спину, и так, кажется, можно умереть на месте.

 _Солас_. Она шепчет-просит, почти молится.

 _Инквизитор_. Он одобрительно щурится.

Его движения — выверенные. Знающие. Застонать, откинуться затылком на подушку хочется лишь от одной его безбрежной невозмутимости.

Безобразие. Нельзя так просто это оставить. Попросту невозможно.

Сухопарые мышцы на ощупь напряжённее, чем сдаётся. Дыхание — прислушайся — более резкое, чем обычно.

Губы в губы. Шёпот на ухо. Ладони на ягодицах.

Резкая хватка на запястьях.

К виску липнет прядка, под волосами жарко до душноты.

Глаза тёмные, почти недобрые, на виски и лоб нанизывается испарина. Манит головокружительно, но голова кружится уже и без того.

Пальцы тонкие. Сильные руки.

Воздуха мало. Мало. Меньше.

…Вдох!

Тело разливает тепло.

— * — 

Когда она выходит в лагерь, утро обдаёт свежей прохладой. Шатры усыпаны капельками росы, которые блестят на солнце, как алмазные осколки.

Сама погода внушает настроение. Помимо, разумеется, прочего.

— Хорошо спалось, босс? — добродушно ворчит Бык, наливая себе похлёбки из казана. — Ты почти прямо светишься. Не только твоя рука, я имею в виду.

Она косит взгляд влево, поверх лучистых глаз Коула и его широкополой шляпы. Солас сидит по другую сторону костра. Вид у него задумчивый, но всё-таки за поднесённой ко рту миской видно: он спокойно, безмятежно даже, улыбается.

Вдох утренней прохлады греется прямо под сердцем.

— Просто день чудный, — отражает она его улыбку и возвращает взгляд к Быку. — Разве нет?


End file.
